Historia de un taxi
by Nathy951
Summary: Edward es un taxista, que tiene muchos problemas, su mujer, las deudas, el dinero, pero todo esto cambia cuando la conoce a ella... Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación de la canción de Ricardo Arjona, la cual tiene el mismo titulo


-Basta Rosalie, ya te dije que no tengo dinero para vestidos nuevos-le dije por enésima vez a mi esposa- déjame ver cuánto hago hoy en la noche y según eso compras tu vestido.

-Edward, estoy harta de esta situación, ¿cuándo mejorará? ¿Por qué no buscas otro trabajo que te dé más?

-¿Otro trabajo? ¿Bromeas? Sabes que no terminé mis estudios, esto es lo único que se hacer-dije haciendo un esfuerzo para no perder la paciencia- ya regreso-me despedí de Rose con un frio beso.

-Edward-me llamó-recuerda que no estaré hoy en casa, iré a cuidar a mi madre, enfermó hoy-asentí y me fui.

Ok les cuento desde el principio, soy Edward tengo 25 años, llevo tres años casado con Rosalie, vivimos en Bronx, al principio iba todo bien, ella no se quejaba tanto por la falta de dinero, solía decirme que no me preocupe tanto que le bastaba con que hubiera para la comida, pero hace unos meses ha empezado a actuar diferente a la Rose que conocí; ahora es fría, vanidosa, quiere pasar solo comprando vestidos, aun no se para que si ella no sale de casa. Así que ahora me encuentro aquí en mi taxi, bueno no es mío pero yo lo trabajo, un Volkswagen Beetle del 68.

Llevaba conduciendo seis horas, pero solo me había hecho $6, me estaba empezando a desesperar, con esto solo alcanzaría para la cena, no podía llegar así a casa, así que seguí conduciendo por las calles más concurridas de personas. Miré el reloj del estéreo, eran las diez, a esta hora suelen haber jóvenes en las calles…

Divisé a una señorita que me hacía señas para que me detenga, así que detuve mi taxi y me baje para abrirle la puerta de pasajeros.

Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto, sé que para mí está mal decirlo ya que estoy casado pero era la verdad; su belleza era única, su cabello castaño caía como cascada por su espalda, aquellos ojos tenían el color del chocolate más dulce que se pudiera apreciar, su piel era tan delicada que parecía que se partiría con el viento, y ni que decir de su aroma, su esencia era de fresias mesclada con vainilla, no se le comparaba ningún perfume, por más caro que sea.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?-le pregunté en cuanto estuve en mi asiento.

-A Greenwich-respondió, ya me imaginaba era una de esas niñas ricas que piensan que son superiores a todos.

-Bien, entonces demoraremos un rato- estábamos a una hora de viaje, ella solo asintió.

No podía dejar de verla por el espejo retrovisor, la ropa que llevaba le quedaba perfecta, consistía en una blusa roja y una minifalda negra que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación (Vestido en mi perfil), me percaté que iba perdida en sus pensamientos y por su rostro corría una solitaria lagrima…

-Cada vez que una princesa hermosa llora, una estrella del cielo se apaga-mencioné

-Eh?-dijo saliendo de su transe

-Nada, solo decía que si sigues llorando nos quedaremos a oscuras-le dije sonriendo

-¿A si?

-Ajá, ¿no has oído que cuando una princesa llora se apaga una estrella?-le pregunté

-No, nunca, además yo estoy lejos de ser una princesa-dijo apenas sonriendo

-Pues a mí me parece que eres la más hermosa de las princesas-debatí

-Gracias… -Edward, mi nombre es Edward Masen-dije

-Bien, gracias Edward, yo soy Isabella, pero dime Bella-me brindó una sonrisa más convincente.

-Ok Bella, y ¿se puede saber el motivo de tu tristeza?-pregunté

-Cosas de la vida-respondió

-Pues yo soy taxista, y conozco mucho de la vida, puedes confiar en mí quizá te sirva alguno de mis consejos, además dicen que desahogarse es el mejor remedio.

-Tienes razón-dijo

-Pues veras, llevo cuatro años saliendo con Emmett McCarty…

-¿McCarty? ¿El joven más rico de todo Nueva York?-pregunté

-Sí, el mismo, llevábamos saliendo cuatro años y hoy 13 de Septiembre, festejaríamos un año más estando juntos y mi cumpleaños, pero él no sabía que yo iba ir al antro que administra, mi llegada sería sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo… lo vi abrazando y besando a otra mujer-concluyó

-Oh lo siento- la reconforté

-No te preocupes-me sonrió- apenas lo vi, salí de ese lugar no podía torturarme más…

-Claro, pero no entiendo cómo pudo hacerte esto Bella, si tuviera una novia como tú, jamás te haría eso…

-Gracias Edward, pero no se tal vez ella le gustó más que yo, era una rubia despampanante-dijo

-De su misma clase-afirmé

-No, ella era sencilla, vestía bien, pero no con ropa exclusiva…

-Ahh pues mi consejo es que no debes sufrir por ese tipo Bella, eres un ángel tan hermoso que no puede estar triste, ese tipo es una basura por haberte engañado, como te dije yo jamás te haría eso-lo último le dije susurrándole

-Detente en el edificio de allá-me señaló y me detuve donde me dijo. Iba a bajarme para abrirle la puerta pero ella me detuvo.-Espera…

Se bajó del taxi y entro de nuevo por el asiento del copiloto…

-Edward… gracias-y diciendo esto posó sus labios sobre los míos. Sus labios eran exquisitos el manjar más delicioso que hubiera probado, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel, nuestras lenguas danzaban en una baile que fue hecho solo para nosotros.

Nos separamos y yo estaba estático, no podía creer que la mujer más hermosa del universo y yo nos hayamos besado

-¿Quieres entrar?-Yo solo asentí

Entramos a su departamento, el cual era inmenso, pero no me fijé más porque tomé a Bella y nuestros labios se unieron por segunda vez, sus manos ágilmente desabrochaban mi camisa mientras que las mías tomaban su cuerpo como si fuera el más grande tesoro que tuviera.

Descendí a su cuello y empecé a besarla, como nunca había besado a nadie. Torpemente mis manos fueron hacia el cierre de su vestido, y me deshice de él, Bella por otro lado me desabrochaba el pantalón, así nos quedamos solamente, yo en bóxer y ella en una diminuta tanga, no llevaba brasier por lo que me dispuse a besarle los seños, sus pezones se endurecieron con el contacto, así que lo besé y mordí mientras ella jadeaba.

Con sus manos termino de quitar la prenda que me quedaba, y yo baje hasta su feminidad y le arrebate con mis dientes su tanga, no me pude resistir a meter mi lengua en su húmedo centro, el cual derramaba el mas alucinante y delicioso néctar, que para mí ya era mi fuente de vida, me bebí todo lo que le salía.

-Edward… te necesito dentro-jadeaba mi ángel y yo como su esclavo la acosté en su cama, posicioné mi miembro en su centro y despacio me fui adentrando en ella.

Una vez dentro empecé mis arremetidas fuertes, y rápidas. El mejor sonido que pude haber escuchado era la vos de Bella gimiendo mi nombre, no aguante más y explote dentro de ella, causando que ella también llegara a su orgasmo.

Su cuerpo quedó tendido encima del mío oyéndose solamente nuestra respiraciones…

-Edward…-dijo agotada

-¿Si mi amor?

-Te amo

-Y yo te amo a ti-le respondí

Luego de recuperarnos y darnos un baño, mi Bella se puso un jean desgastado y una blusa informal, junto con una converse.

-Edward, necesito que me acompañes-me dijo

-¿A dónde?-pregunté

-Al antro de Emmett, quiero que vea que no estoy sola, que ahora tengo al mejor hombre del mundo.-me sonrió

-Claro, vamos-le dije tomándola de la mano Íbamos en el taxi, charlando sobre su vida…

-Por cierto, ¿qué hay de ti Edward?

-Hay Bellita, mi vida diaria es un caos, no te he contado que estoy casado-le dije

-¿Estas casado? Oh lo siento Edward, entonces lo nuestro no debió suceder-dijo al borde de las lagrimas

-Tranquila mi amor, como te decía mi vida es un caos, mi mujer ya no es la de antes, tierna, cariñosa; ahora es fría y vanidosa, muchas veces pensé en el divorcio, pero creí que la amaba hasta hoy, tú me cambiaste la vida Bella…

-Entonces…

-Entonces dejaré a Rosalie mañana mismo, bueno hoy mismo- dije viendo el reloj, ya eran la 1:30- así que ¿quieres ser mi novia Bella?

-Sí Edward, eso no se pregunta-dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Llegamos al antro y nos dejaron entrar rápidamente, por ir con "La novia del dueño", nos dirigimos a la zona VIP y efectivamente, ahí estaba un hombre enorme, tal como lo había visto en televisión, abrazando a una chica, pero estaban de espaldas

-Mira Edward, ahí están-me susurró mi muñeca

-Bueno, vamos-la animé-¿quieres que vaya contigo o te espero aquí y tu me llamas?

-Espérame aquí-me dijo

-Ok.

Bella se dirigió a donde Emmett y lo llamó…

-Hola Emm-dijo fríamente

Emmett se dio la vuelta y decir que estaba pálido era poco, el hombre parecía papel.

-B Bells-dijo riendo nerviosamente

-¿No nos presentas?-pregunto Bella y la mujer que estaba de espaldas se giró, y me quedé helado con lo que vi.

-Rosalie Hale-se presentó ella misma-la novia de Emmett Fui hacia donde estaba Bella y la tomé de la mano…

-¿Edward?-dijo Rosalie, quien también palideció

-Sí, que hay Rose, que cosas de la vida ¿no?- pregunté sonriendo- ¿Ya mejoró tu madre?

-Edward yo…

-¿Quién eres tú?-me preguntó Emmett

-Oh, que descortés soy, mi nombre es Edward Masen, y soy el novio de esta señorita-dije depositando un beso en la cabeza de Bella- y próximamente el ex esposo de Rosalie

-¿Rose estas casada? Y Bella es mi novia-dijo a la defensiva

-¿Tu novia?-preguntó indignada Rosalie

-No-dijo Bella- soy su ex, quédatelo, ahora tengo a un excelente hombre

Y tomando mi mano, Bella y yo salimos de aquel lugar, a disfrutar desde hoy nuestro amor…


End file.
